Neapolitan with a cherry on top
by HipsterBird
Summary: As leader of team RWBY, Ruby herself decided that the team deserved a day off. After all that happened, a simple walk in the park would be nice. That's if it wasn't interrupted. (Rated M for a reason)(Four-Shot)
1. Neapolitan

**Neapolitan with a cherry on top**

**Author Note: **This is just an idea that popped into my head, I thought it would be an interesting idea to write a little RubyxNeo. Plus this is my take on Neo's personality. I'm writing this as of season two episode four (This also takes place right after that same episode). Meaning that right now I have no clue what Neo's going to act like in the show, but none the less, I wanted to write something with her. I also apologize in advanced for this.(One-shot)(Rated M)(Not for the feint of heart)(Will be a one-shot, unless requested otherwise)

_****Disclaimer****__**:**_ I do not own, or claim to own, RWBY or it's characters.

* * *

**Or rather, on bottom  
**

It was days like these that Ruby just loved to be outside.

The bright sun shinning down, the birds chirping, flowers in bloom, and the wind in a light breeze. It was a beautiful day, definitely one worth going to the park for. Nearby a bird flew out of a tree.

She patted crescent rose, she loved her weapon and felt more relaxed with it than without.

After all that had happened a couple days ago, Ruby decided to set team RWBY down and relax for a day. A day where there was no school, no grimm, no bad guys, just one day to cool down. Ruby had explained to her team that even though she wanted to go find Torchwick right then and there, they had no more leads.

They exhausted all there ideas in that last search for information, only to have the big bad guy escape. With some new enemy's help. She explained that they needed time relax and get their heads straight, so that next time he won't get away.

Yang was all for the idea. Maybe just because it was Ruby's idea, and being a loving older sister, she just had to agree.

Besides, what Ruby said was true. After that last fight, they were all mentally and physically exhausted. More more so mentally though.

Weiss took some convincing, but agreed to the day off on one condition. It wasn't spent doing something stupid. Whatever that meant.

Blake was the hardest cookie to crack. She down right refused the idea of taking a day off, as it was a 'waste of precious time'. The fuanus tried to reason with the fact that if they don't act now, it might be too late later.

It was something Ruby and the rest of their team had already considered. Ruby felt this was the worst case scenario. She had seen the signs, but it was Weiss who pointed it out as a problem. Blake wasn't eating much, not sleeping, and her grades were starting to slip. Blake was obsessed with stopping what ever was going to happen from happening.

It was Yang who made Blake crack and accept it when she said that she would physically drag the cat somewhere fun and make here have a good time. How Yang would do that was beyond the rest, but Blake didn't want to risk it.

After a lot of thought, Blake said that she would rest for one day, but would go back to researching right after.

This had Ruby jumping for joy. However, by the time she got out her binder of 'super fun things to do on your day off', everyone was gone.

She sighed at her teams antics. Happy that they were eager for some down time, but a little disappointed that they wanted to do it on their own. Not that she blamed them, Ruby her self considered sleeping all day for the first time in well, ever.

However, a walk in the park sounded like a nice idea. And after that maybe to the mall or too try that new cafe down the road. It was not an eventful schedule, especially considering it was Ruby, but everyone deserves a day to relax every once in a while. Team RWBY as a whole needed some down time to cool off.

Ruby was currently sitting on a bench in the park soaking the atmosphere in. The occasional pedestrian passing by, either didn't acknowledge her or didn't notice her.

The leader of team RWBY had considered bringing a book, but decided against it after seeing it was such a good day and wanted to appreciate it.

Her gaze lingered to a tree across the side walk. It was a large oak tree with a few noticeable bird nests in it. Ruby watched a bird on a branch flutter its wings before flying away.

She let out a content sigh.

Some more people passed by, still not paying her any mind.

That's when Ruby noticed something odd. One of the people passing by, or rather a couple. She had noticed them before. They had passed by before. Heading in the same direction. Ruby then looked up to the tree across the side walk.

Just as a bird on one of the branches flew off.

Ruby stood up quickly and surveyed the area. Every couple minutes the same people would pass by and that same bird would fly from that oak tree.

"What the..?", Ruby mumbled to her self.

Suddenly, Ruby heard a chuckle. Then a giggle, and then a series of laughter. Ruby could tell the laughing was feminine. The laughing seemed to come from all around her. Coming from no particular direction. Then a voice rang out.

"Hehe, I see you finally noticed.", the voice was light and cheery, and also slightly amused. "Here I was hoping it would take you longer. I guess that's why I choose you."

Just from the voice, Ruby could guess that whoever this person was they were close to her age.

"What do you mean 'I choose you'?", Ruby called out.

The voice giggled. "It means what it sounds like, silly. I mean, after all we have met before."

Ruby then heard the sound of cracking glass behind her. When she turned around, it was indeed someone she had 'met' before.

There stood the same girl that had aided Torchwick just a few days ago. She had pink and brown hair with matching colors in her outfit. Her skin was white as snow. She was also carrying the same parasol she had before. Ruby remembered Torchwick calling her 'Neo'.

The girl smiled, but Ruby felt there was something behind that smile she couldn't see. "And I do love to collect interesting things. I would love to add you to my collection."

Ruby didn't hesitate as she took crescent rose and shot at Neo.

Neo's figure just shattered into thousands of pieces of glass. "Now, that's not nice.", Neo called out from behind Ruby. She twirled her parasol a few times as Ruby turned around.

"I got bad news for you, I'm not going to be a part of anyone's collection.", as Ruby said this she dashed away from Neo. _I have to get away from her..._ She used her semblance to gain extra distance, but she just ended back at that park bench, with that tree and oblivious passersby.

The pink and brown haired girl just shook her head. "Tsk, Tsk. You can't leave that easily. You're in my world now. You're not even in the park anymore.", Neo's voice seemed to call out from all around Ruby.

The team leader stopped when Neo appeared suddenly in front of her. Then another Neo next to her. And another on the other side of her. She was surrounded.

Ruby could feel fear in the pit of her stomach. If what Neo said was true, she was truly trapped. "Then where am I?", as Ruby asked this, she reached into her pocket for her scroll.

Neo chuckled excitedly. "Where? Why, we are at my home! In fact, you are within my grasp!"

Then, everything went black.

* * *

When Ruby awoke, she was in a dark room.

There were no lights on and it was pitch black.

However, it wasn't dark for long. The lights went on and Ruby had to cover her eyes because of blinding light.

She quickly surveyed her surroundings once she could see again. She was in what looked to be a bedroom. There was a bed in the corner with brown pillows, pink covers that were trimmed white, and curtains draped around it that were a combination of all three colors. The curtains were see through, but no one was in the bed. The walls were fairly bare except for a couple of windows, but there was little otherwise. The walls themselves were pink and white with the ceiling being brown.

There was a book case on one wall, but it lacked any books. Instead it was stacked with various dolls and stuffed animals. The floor it's self was hard wood with a circle carpet in the middle. The carpet was alternating white and pink.

Quite the odd color coordination.

Right now, Ruby was standing in the middle of the room. When she spotted the door nearby, she smirked. _There's my ticket out of here..._

If only it would have been that easy.

Just as she took a step forward, the door swung open. Revealing a very cheery looking Neo, minus the parasol.

The pale girl's eyes lit up with excitement as she looked upon her 'guest'. "Oh, good. You're awake! I thought I head a noise!" She clapped her hands together.

Ruby gritted her teeth, as she went to reach for her crescent rose, only to find it gone. She gasped as she checked her pockets for her scroll. It was gone as well. Along with her favorite hood.

Neo laughed. "Don't worry, Ruby! I took away all distractions. I want to cherish this time alone with you...", her voice was low, but somehow kept the excitement that lingered behind it.

She was afraid. Ruby liked to brag about the fact that she could overcome any hurdle with enough determination, but this... This was completely different. This girl was like a giant impenetrable wall. And Ruby felt very tiny next to her. The red haired girl looked for an alternate exit. When she spotted a window, she went to make a step for it, but was stopped.

Neo was right in front of her, and Ruby's actions were halted by what happened next.

The pink haired girl reached up and roughly grabbed Ruby's chin, along with one of her hands when she tried to resist. And roughly kissed her.

This one action froze Ruby instantly. She tried to resist, but felt helpless. Neo held Ruby's chin hard and her grip on her wrist was tight. Neo tried to force her tongue in to the smaller girls mouth, but was denied entrance.

Ruby could feel Neo frown against her lips. However, it was not over yet. The pink haired girl then tightened her grip on Ruby's wrist causing her to gasp in pain. She jumped on the opportunity as she forced her tongue into the red haired girls mouth. Ruby then felt something against her back.

It was the wall.

Ruby took the chance to push off the wall to free herself, but only managed to make Neo angry. Just as she pushed of the wall with one of her feet and her other hand, Neo broke the kiss and slammed her back in into the wall. This caused Ruby to let out a pained hiss, which Neo silenced with a forced kiss.

Neo expected Ruby to put up a fight and was ready, it was all worth it to her. Such a fine, _innocent_, jewel was worth corrupting. The pink haired girl noticed as Ruby raised her free hand. She responded by throwing Ruby to the ground. When the girl tried to steady her self, she roughly kicked her in the stomach.

The smaller girl yelled out in pain. Neo grinned.

Just as Ruby went to sit up though, Neo walked over and grabbed her by the hair and started to drag her. Ruby's pained screams only fueled Neo's want.

Once they were half way across the room, Ruby saw their destination.

The bed.

Ruby's thrashing increased and her screams grew louder. Only making Neo drag her faster. Increasing the pain in Ruby's head.

Once at the bed, Neo paused only slightly to move the curtain with her free hand, then picking Ruby up by the hair and threw her on the bed. Neo then looked at her hand and shook it. A few red strands of hair fell from her hand.

Ruby looked up from the bed with fear evident on her face. It was in that moment that she noticed some very critical details. She wasn't wearing shoes and neither was Neo, She wasn't wearing near her full outfit only the bare minimum (Shirt and skirt), and Neo was in the same state of undress (Very little but still clothed).

Neo had planned for this to happen.

The thought made Ruby shake with fear. Neo was grinning a crooked smile down at her as she lay there. As for what Neo had 'planned' to happen is what Ruby feared the most.

The pink haired girl then jumped on Ruby and forced her into another kiss. This time pinning both of her hands to the bed. This kiss only lasted a minute before Neo sat up, still pinning Ruby down.

She grinned down at Ruby. Her smile was crazy with excitement. "You, Ruby Rose, are special! I haven't felt this alive in a long time! And I am going to enjoy it!"

As she said this, she started to claw at what little clothing Ruby did have left.

* * *

After it was all over, Neo stood tall, gleefully straighten out her shirt and adjusting her necklaces. The figure behind her on the bed sat in a ball, her entire body trembling.

Neo picked up a brush, stepping over the shredded remains of clothes as she went to retrieve it, and straighten out her hair. After she was all set in her usual outfit, she addressed the other person in the room.

"That was fun. I do enjoy a good time. Don't you?", her voice was cheery with nothing that matched the situation.

When Ruby didn't answer, she continued on towards the door.

Neo grinned as she opened the door. "Don't go anywhere... Well, it's not like you can..." She paused as she walked through the threshold. "I have a feeling we will be doing this for a long, long time."

The door shut behind her, braking off all light and leaving the room pitch black.

* * *

**Author Note:** If you liked, or disliked, this fic, make sure to leave a review or pm me. All feedback is appreciated!


	2. Vanilla

****Neapolitan with a cherry on top****

**Author Note: **Remember when I said this was probably going to stay a one-shot? Yeah, I lied. (Now it will be a four-shot!)

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ I do not own, or claim to own, RWBY or it's characters.

* * *

**Vanilla**

The rest of team RWBY sat in their dorm room. Two of them were pacing around the room, while one of them sat staring into space.

Yang stopped by the window and punched the wall. "Dammit! It's been three days! What the hell happened?!" She slammed her other fist into the wall, making a noticeable dent.

Blake stopped on a dime. Realization hitting her. "It must of been Torchwick. We just fought him. He must of kidnapped Ruby in order to get back at us!" She paused. "Dammit! If only I didn't agree to that day off. I could have kept closer tabs on Torchwick and-"

Yang cut her off.

"You would have what, Blake? Got caught in her place? Or passed out from exhaustion in the middle of doing something? You needed that day off more than any of us and you still couldn't realize that Ruby did it mostly for you! She had to beg you to just take one day off!" She was seething anger, though it was not really directed at Blake.

The one other person in the room sat there on her bed. Thinking deeply. "This is all my fault...", Weiss mumbled.

The blonde haired girl stomped over to Weiss. "What do you mean, it's your fault?!"

Weiss looked up to meet Yang's gaze. Her face was covered with guilt. "You and Blake went off together, and I went on my own. If I had been there with her I could have done something. I could have-"

Once again, Yang over spoke someone.

She growled. "And do what? You both are talking about what you could have done, but what about right now?" Yang looked from Weiss to Blake and back. "Instead of all this 'I could have' bullshit, I'm doing something right now! Ozpin told us to wait, but I'm done waiting." She walked over to the door and yanked it open. "Who's coming with me?"

Blake and Weiss only shared one look, knowing what the other was thinking, stood up and walked over to the door.

All three of them had determined looks on their faces as they took a step out, and to search for their leader.

* * *

Neo had had a pretty depressing day. Even the 'bad' guys can have their ups and downs, and this was definitely a down.

It was raining. She hated the rain. Roman was just barking out orders. She hated taking orders. Cinder was a massive bitch to her, along with Emerald jumping on the bandwagon. She hated those two. The job was boring. and she hated wasting time

She sighed as she trudged down the hallway to her room. At least in there was one thing she could enjoy, although, Neo wasn't up for anything special that night. Just some snuggling if Ruby was obedient.

Ruby had just kept surprising Neo more and more. Neo had only captured the girl a week ago and while the first day had been pretty rough, and Neo had thought she had broke the poor girl.

Then next day Neo had wanted some more action, but the girl had bit her tongue. Ruby sure was feisty, but over the days Neo could tell that her resistance was fading.

It made her happy and sad at the same time. _Maybe she's not the one..._

Neo stopped by a window. The rhythmic tapping of rain against the windows made her patience grow thin. _That annoying sound..._ She calmed her self after a few moments, just staring out the window. Her thoughts leading to her past, a past she wished she wouldn't remember. _Mother... I'm starting to regret my decisions..._

When she reached the final door in the hallway, she stopped and unlocked it. She sighed as she opened the door, closing it behind her.

Inside the room was normal, nothing had changed. There was one thing that was different, however.

Ruby was not on the bed.

Instead she had pulled up a chair to the window and just starred out. The windows were barred and reinforced, so that was no means of escape.

The red hooded girl had almost managed to escape a few days ago. Neo had underestimated her and she slipped out the door, only to be caught be Roman's guards nearby. It was a valiant effort, but was for naught.

She looked from the window to Neo, her expression was blank. "Come to take advantage of me again?", her voice was laced with venom, though her face did not portray it. The words felt foreign to Ruby, but they definitely came from her mouth.

Neo sighed and shook her head. "Not today.", was all she said as she walked over to her dresser, setting her parasol down, and starting to take off her necklaces.

This comment alone stopped Ruby's thoughts in their place. Neo always wants something. Some form of sexual activity. Every day for the past week has been like that, but what changed now? Had she got bored of her already? And what happens after Neo gets bored of someone?

It was a weird feeling to Ruby, one she didn't like in her stomach.

Ruby showed no outer reaction as she spoke. "I'm surprised. You people, my bad, rapists, always want to enjoy the people you capture, right?"

The pink haired girl looked down, and then to Ruby.

The look on her face instantly made Ruby feel bad for what she said. Don't get her wrong. Ruby just was to good of a person to truly hate anyone though. She hated her current situation and wished she could just leave or undo it all, but... the look on Neo's face was just pure sadness.

"I suppose...", was all she replied as she looked away. _I just can't deal with this right now..._

Ruby didn't quite know how to respond to this. _This_ Neo was much different than the one that captured her.

There was a long pause.

"Neo, can I ask you something?" The girl looked over and nodded her head.

Ruby continued. "Why me? Why capture anyone in general?", her voice was practically pleading.

Neo stared at Ruby for just a moment before answering in complete seriousness. "Because I learned the hard way that if you truly want something in life, you must take it. Or else someone else will."

This made Ruby think. _What does that really mean though..? Does that mean she wants me..? But what exactly does she want me for..? s-sex..?_ Ruby tripped over her own thoughts. _Or does she want something else..? This is so confusing...  
_

She continued. "Let me ask you this, Ruby. Do you believe in love at first sight?" Neo finished taking off her accessories and walked over to the bed sitting on the edge. Facing away from Ruby.

Then it hit her. _So that's what she means... Neo's used to things being taken away in life, so when she finds something she wants, she goes to extreme measures to make sure it's hers... very extreme... but that doesn't make it right...  
_

Neo kept talking not waiting for a response. "I thought I was in love many times, but... I was wrong every single time. I did things how I was 'suppose' to. I tried to do things the 'right' way, but my heart was torn out every time. So then, I decided to take a more aggressive approach. You, Ruby, are one of the few results of that, and I hope I'm not wrong this time."

_Trying so hard to be loved... And failing multiple times would be a drain on anyone's mental state... But...Did she just say what I think just said..? Did she say that she loves me..?_ Ruby was plagued with many questions and no answers.

"The door is open." The words rang out, and Ruby clearly heard them. "If you so desire. Then leave. There are no guards on patrol right now and Roman is out on a job. Down the hall is the to the right is the armory. Your weapon is stored there."

Ruby stood up and faced toward Neo, but the other girl was looking away. "What? But you just told me-"

"I know what I just told you. I'm just too tired to do this anymore, I'm so very tired. I love you, Ruby Rose, but after what I did to you I don't deserve the same affection. So just leave. Go back to your sister, your friends, and the person you love. I'm sure you have someone like that already."

She wished to leave, but her legs stayed firmly in place. Her mind was going a mile a minute. _Is this a trap..? __Why was she doing this..? Was what she said true..? And why am I not going anywhere, this is what I was waiting for...  
_

That's when she decided what she would do.

Ruby, with determination on her face, marched over to the side of the bed that Neo was sitting on. Neo looked up with surprise that Ruby hadn't just taken the opportunity to leave.

"Why?" She commanded. "Why would you just tell me to leave after confessing to me? I doubt you truly love me at all!", the words felt slimy as they came out of her mouth, but Ruby needed to know something before she attempted to leave. Ruby truly surprised her self with what happened next.

A loud noise echoed through the room. A slap.

There Neo sat with her head turned to the side, her left cheek turning red. She smiled sadly. "I suppose I deserve that." She paused. "Why do you care what I think? You can leave right now. The doors right there. You can leave. Go.", Neo's voice was filled with pure sadness, but on her face was a light smile. You wouldn't have believed those words came from her mouth if you weren't there.

Ruby recovered quickly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Not until you answer my question."

_What is with this girl..? Stubborn at a time like this..? __Ruby Rose, __You are something..._ Neo chuckled as she fell backwards onto the bed. "'If you truly love something, let it free, and if it returns to you, it is yours'. My mother once said that to me, and I decided that this would be the first, and last time, I listened to my mother."

The red haired girl stood there for what felt like an eternity. _She is letting me go, in hopes that I won't want to leave in the end... That is a very risky thing to do, considering..._ Her thoughts paused for a moment. _No... I wanted to leave just a few minutes ago, but now I want to help her... I think that if Neo can be, she would be a good person... She was just led down a bad path... And I'm going to prove it..._

Ruby took a step forward, then placed one knee on the bed, then the other.

Neo half sat up at lightning speed in shock. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were open wide.

Ruby was kneeling next to Neo's half laying form. "I don't know much about love, but... I can try as long as it means no more... extremes... I think that you can be a good person, Neo, and I'm going to help you there... If you will let me."

The pink haired girl was at a loss for words. _She just accepts me like that..? The horrible person I am..? After all the things I did to her..? You are too forgiving Ruby Rose..._ "Ruby, just leave-", she would have continued except for the fact that she was being kissed.

This kiss was different than the many they shared before. All the other times Neo had been dominating and forceful. However, now Ruby was taking charge, very clumsily mind you.

Ruby tentatively lifted her leg over Neo and shifted her body so that she was above the pink haired girl. She then grabbed both of Neo's hands and held them. Intertwining their fingers.

It was not a very well experienced place for either of them. Neo was always used to being in charge and Ruby was used to fighting back, but now the roles were almost switched. Neo on bottom and Ruby pinning the pink haired girl down.

Ruby could feel her face heating up. _Why am I doing this..? For the past few days I couldn't stand this girl, and now... Why do I want to comfort her..?_ Her questions would go unanswered as she focused on the girl under her.

The red haired girl backed her head away a few inches to look at Neo.

That's when Ruby heard it. If the room hadn't been so quiet, she might not had heard it. A small sound.

A whimper.

No.

A moan.

It came from Neo.

Ruby could see the look of want, border lining need, on Neo's face.

It sent fire through her body. She instantly felt really hot. Ruby hadn't felt this at any point after being kidnapped, but now...

The pink haired girl tried to lean up, as much as she could. She seemed like she was searching for something, but was stopped as she was pinned down.

Ruby watched Neo curiously, unsure of what she was looking for. As she leaned back down, Neo instantly jumped on the opportunity to kiss Ruby. This kiss was more hot and fiery than the previous one.

While the first one of the night had been one of affection, this kiss was one of lust. On both ends.

* * *

Hours later...

Yang, Blake, and Weiss stumbled back into their room. Tired and fatigued from searching for Ruby.

Their search for the red hooded girl had started just a few days ago.

And had gone no where pretty fast.

Team JNPR had taken over preparations for the upcoming dance, wholeheartedly, and wished the three member team best of luck on finding their leader.

The team themselves wished they had more luck, and some to spare. Over the four days that passed, they found nothing. No clues, no leads, nothing useful. The only bit of info that they did find, was the fact that Ruby was last seen in the towns local park. After searching it top to bottom, they found nothing.

They had to resort to general searching around Vale. That was no easy task considering the size of the city.

They knew Roman was a pro, but this was ridiculous.

Blake fell into her bed after preparing for sleep and promptly passed out.

Yang didn't have the same luxury however. The last week had been hell for her. Ruby was all she had had left and without her...

The blond had been having nightmares. She woke in the night sometimes screaming out Ruby's name. It was only thanks to one other person that she hadn't lost her mind yet.

The same person who was currently in her pajamas standing over Yang's bed.

"I can see you still haven't cooled off. Allow me to help with that.", the white haired girl then took a step forward, pulled Yang's covers up, and lay next to the girl. "You should be grateful that I'm doing this for you, you oaf.", though she tried to sound dismissive, the blush on her face gave away her true intentions.

Yang smiled at this. Weiss had been more than kind to her since Ruby's disappearance.

At first, Yang thought it was to try and get on Yang's good side because she blamed her self, but after the blonds nightmares started, her true colors had shown.

She smiled. "Thanks, Weissy." _Thank you for keeping me grounded and thank you for stopping me when I needed it..._

Weiss just 'hmphed' in response as she released her semblance. Cooling the air around them.

Yang sighed in contentment as her body cooled down. Her muscles relaxing and her mind drifting off into a nice, cool dream.

_Thank you, Weiss..._

* * *

When Ruby woke up the next morning, she couldn't do anything but smile.

For some reason she just wanted to smile for the first time in a week. Maybe it was this warmth she felt around her body. Or maybe it was the set of arms that were comfortably wrapped around her waist. She didn't know and she didn't care.

She was just happy.

Ruby let out a sigh, but froze as she felt her partner stir on top of her. Ruby chuckled. It still seemed like Neo would always be on top.

A sudden thought struck her. She had thought about her past week and_ laughed_ about it. "What is wrong with me?", she mumbled.

"There's... nothing wrong with you...", Neo mumbled back, seemingly still asleep.

However, before Ruby could continue her thought process, Neo awoke from her slumber, sleepy eyed and still in partly asleep mode. She blinked a few times before forming a weird look on her face. Ruby could quite tell when it meant until she spoke.

Neo spoke slow and steady. "I'd thought you would have left..."

Ruby was caught off guard by her statement. _Left..? Why would I leave..?_ The thought then came to her. Neo had expected her to use her and then leave while she was sleeping. Then a second thought hit her. _Why would the thought of leaving be so easy to reject..?_

"I wouldn't use you like that. I'm trying to show you what you do if you want someone to love you.", it sounded more reasonable in Ruby's head than as directed as it sounded out loud.

Instantly, Neo's face turned into one of guilt and Ruby felt like she had made a personal failure. Her heart clenched as she saw Neo's face. Guilt. Pure, unfiltered guilt.

_Why am I feeling this..?_

Panic instantly rose up in Ruby after what she had said. She scrambled internally. Thinking of a way to fix this situation. _How have we gone from kidnapper and captive to, well, whatever we are now in just a few hours..? Why does it hurt to see that look on her face..? I should hate her... Right..?_ Whatever force in the universe kept Ruby with Neo also had made Neo have a change of heart towards her actions.

There was only one clear option in Ruby's head, one thing that could make Neo feel better, and one thing that she could say to put this all behind them.

_I'm taking the leap of faith..._

"Neo, I forgive you."

* * *

**AN: **Just a quick note just to say a few things. First off, thank you for the positive feedback. I really, really appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Also, I want to make a few things clear.

1\. Yes that was a bit of freezer burn back there (Go Weiss x Yang!).

And 2. I do not know what it is like to go through an experience like Ruby went through. I love all feed back, even negative, but I will ignore everyone who going to complain about this type of thing. The mind is a complicated thing and it does irrational things for irrational reasons. If you wish to complain about characters being OOC, then do it, otherwise deal with it.

As always, spread the love with a favorite, follow, or review!

See ya next time!


	3. Chocolate

****Neapolitan with a cherry on top  
****

**Author Note: **Hey, everyone! I just wanted to dedicate this AN real quick to everyone reading my fic! I love the fact that you all are enjoying my writing. Leaving reviews and favorite/following let me know how much you all like to read my story. So, Thank you. (Also, sorry about being so late, but I just have been really lazy. Sorry again!)

P.S: Someone in the reviews asked where the M rated part is. To that, I mention the fact that this story contains rape(though it is implied), abuse, sexual themes, and kidnapping. I'm not going to risk it with a T rating.

Anyways as always, enjoy the story!

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ I do not own, or claim to own, RWBY or it's characters.

* * *

**Chocolate**

_"Neo, I forgive you."_

Neo smiled with glee as she skipped through the hallways of Roman's secret base. Twirling her parasol, dancing around a few of the orange haired man's henchmen, and overall in a very joyous mood. Her eyes flickered to a train nearby.

In one hand was her favorite parasol and in the other was a special gift for ruby.

This new operation Roman was doing would take a lot of time to set up. Likely another couple of months to pull off, but Neo didn't mind. It just meant she got to spend more time with her new lover.

_Lover... I rather like the thought of that...  
_

It had been almost half a week since Ruby and Neo finally came together, mutually. And Neo couldn't be more happy.

Ruby was very excited as well. Along with just being able to be around Neo, Ruby had gotten more freedom to the compound. The day of her release from her holding cell/room was spent touring the area and telling Ruby where she can and can't go.

Though other than that, they hadn't spent much time together. Of course they spent the nights together, but Neo was busy working under Roman and even if Ruby didn't like it. She couldn't do anything about it.

Although, today was different. There was no job today, even thought she had told Ruby there was one. Neo felt bad about lying to Ruby, but she wanted to something nice for the girl. And the best way to do that was to make up a reason.

Neo turned a corner and made her way down a hallway after going through a couple of secured doors. Passing by a window that she had passed by every day.

She nodded her head. _I hope Ruby likes this gift... _She looked to the bundle of roses in her hand Three white, three pink, three brown, and one red rose in the center._ Who am I kidding..? Of course she'll love it..! _Neo gleefully smiled as she slowed down towards the door to her room.

However, just as she was about to open the door, it swung open. It revealed Ruby on the other side. The red haired girl was wearing one of Neo's long sleeve pink sweaters and her normal black and red skirt. Neo couldn't make out the Ruby's expression, since she had a blank look on her face. Something was also off about her, but Neo could tell what.

Neo was caught slightly off guard, but brought up her smile again as she thrust the roses forward. "Surprise! I got you a gift! I know how much you like roses, so I decided to get you some! I hope you like them.", she said in a cheery tone. Her cheeks were lightly tinted red.

Ruby didn't make any immediate response, seemingly just staring at the roses in front of her.

After a few moments, Neo's smile and blush faded, and her face changed to concern. "Ruby?", she let out the question hopping to get some sort of an answer.

Almost a minute passed before Ruby did anything. She slowly reached forward with both hands, avoiding touching Neo's hands, and took the bundle. Ruby then looked them over, smelling them slightly, the smallest signs of a smile appeared on her face.

"Ruby, whats wron-?", Neo was then cut off by Ruby.

"Neo? Can I ask you something?", her voice was weak and trebling, but held no emotion otherwise. She then finally met the pink haired girls eyes. Normally silver eyes now had deep rings under them and Ruby's skin looked slight paler than usual.

The shorter girl was very confused. This was _not_ the Ruby she had seen this morning, she had to get to the bottom of this. "Of course. Ask me anything."

Ruby paused.

"Neo, I... I... I..." She wasn't even able to get the question as tears swelled up in her eyes. "Oh Neo, please forgive me..."

* * *

Hours earlier...

Ruby was having a moral dilemma that she kept wrecking her brain over.

She wanted to leave. That was a given, but she didn't want to leave Neo. That was the hard part. The red haired girl just wished she could have the best of both worlds.

However, as of right now, she had two choices.

Stay under the watchful eye of Roman and 'abandon' her friends.

Or leave Neo.

_Why can't this choice be easy..? _Ruby sighed deeply as she walked out of Neo's room, correction, _their_ room. Shutting the door behind her, she walked down the hall way, making a turn down a similar hall way, and walking toward one of the many places she had already seen.

The break room.

It had honestly surprised Ruby that an evil syndicate had one of these, but even the bad guys need breaks every now and then.

As she walked into the room, she made note of all the interesting, one way to put it, features of the room. It was pretty straight forward for the most part. A dart board, couch, TV, refrigerator, small kitchen, coffee machine, and table for people to sit at. For the most part it was pretty normal, except for a few things.

In the corner of the kitchen area there was a large pink and white freezer, obviously property of Neo and her favorite ice cream. Locked of course, with only her having the key. There was a normal coffee machine and a black and orange one, one that brewed special coffee for Cinder. Over by the TV there was a shelf that contained many comic books, owned by the one and only Mercury. Sitting on the middle of the table in the sitting area was a bonsai tree, one which Emerald watered regularly. And last but not least, four distinct, small rectangular boxes sitting on the top shelf near the fridge, filled to the brim with Roman's favorite cigars.

Ruby chuckled as she thought on how all these 'big bad guys' all had their quirks.

Her chuckle caught the attention of the only other person in the room.

He raised his head, looking up from his news paper. He took his cigar and tapped it in the ash tray on the table a few times before saying anything. "Ahh, Little Red! It's good to see you decided to leave your love cave on your own accord. I guess one person can only have so much stamina.", he said with a smirk, as he went back to his newspaper.

The red haired girl's face became bright crimson after that comment. So much so that steam was practically coming out of her ears. _How lewd..._ Shaking her head a few times, cooling her self down, she walked up to the table. "Torchwick, what are you doing here? I thought Neo said she was out on a job with you today?"

Roman looked up from his paper, folded it up and leaned back in his chair, putting his feet on the table. "First off, it's Roman. No need for formalities here, kid. And secondly, what are you talking about? Neo has been on reserve from jobs since two days ago. She wanted to take a few days off for something."

This utterly baffled Ruby. _She hasn't been on jobs for a couple of days..? Where has she been going..? And why did she lie..?_ "..."

Roman held his cigar lazily as he stared down Ruby. He knew what Neo was up to. He understood why she needed to get away from Ruby for it, but why lie? Women had strange tactics, if was to say that thought applied to Neo pretty well.

"Well, if you want to know, I could tell you where she ran off to...", a soothing voice called out from the doorway.

Ruby and Roman turned their attention, only to see Cinder walking into the room. Making a bee line for her beloved coffee machine.

The younger girl turned her interest to the woman currently setting up her coffee. "Really? Where did she go? I wanted to ask her something."

Roman didn't say anything. First off he didn't want to be involved in anything Cinder was planning. And two, he had other things to do other than pick up the broken pieces of Ruby that Cinder was bound to leave behind. Standing up from his seat, he walked towards the doors.

"Well, as much as as I'd love to participate in girl chat. I have work to do. You know being a genius takes up so much time. See ya, Red.", he said with his normal suave tone as he exited the room, a cigar smoke trail following.

Ruby would have thought this was odd, if not for the fact that she was trying to find Neo.

Cinder smirked slight. _Smart move, Roman... Smart move..._

The older woman turned back to her coffee machine, fiddling with the controls, and setting it up. Unfortunately, she had been up late working on her half of the plan, which led to her sleeping in and not getting her drink earlier. She looked over to Ruby after a minute, the girl was staring at her intently waiting for an answer.

"Hmm. I can't quite remember where she went all of the sudden... Perhaps, something could jog my memory...", Cinder looked down upon Ruby, her eyes glowed orange for a moment.

Ruby instantly took a step back. She did not like where this was going. "W-well, I guess we all forget things every not and then. No use fretting over it, heh heh..." Her voice trembled as she took another step back, one that Cinder mimicked forward.

"Cinder...", she tried to have a warning tone, but all that came out was fear.

That's when Ruby knew to run.

Using her semblance, Ruby dashed away down a random hallway, then another, then another. She knew she had to get away. That dangerous look in Cinder's eyes sent shivers up her spine.

Cinder just grinned as she watched Ruby run.

After a few minutes, Ruby came to a stop. She leaned against a nearby wall. Ruby didn't know where on the compound she was, but that didn't matter right then. Getting away from Cinder was the top priority.

The amount of time that passed didn't seem to faze Ruby, she just leaned against the wall thinking back to Neo. _Neo... Where are you..? I need you... _Tears started to well up in her eyes.

The clicking of heels caught Ruby's attention as she turned her head to the source.

Fear welled up in Ruby's stomach as she saw the same woman she was fleeing from before, and that woman definitely recognized her.

"Found you...", she called out. Her voice seemed to hang in the air, paralyzing Ruby with terror. The clicking grew louder as she drew closer, her smile becoming more and more wider after every step.

When Cinder finally reached Ruby, Ruby could feel the heat radiating off of the older woman. It made her feel _very_ unsettled.

"Now... Why don't we continue where we left off?" As she said this, she closed the gap between the two, pressing Ruby against the wall with one of her hands.

Ruby was finally able to snap out of her daze when she yelled out, "Stay away from me!" and tried to dash away.

Emphasis on _tried_.

Just as Ruby turned to run, Cinder grabbed her by the back of her head. Her hair specifically. Ruby yelped in pain. The black haired woman then pulled Ruby back and slammed her face into the wall.

A sickening crack was heard as her nose hit the wall, and Ruby cried out in pain, but this just made Cinder want more. Her grin from before turned into a evil, wicked smile as she leaned down to Ruby's ear. "I'm sure that if you like rough play, I can provide something much more... satisfactory than Neo ever could."

Before Ruby could even respond, she felt Cinder's tongue run up the back of her ear. This caused to her to gasp, causing a familiar heat to rise up in her stomach. She might not have been very experienced, but she knew this feeling. That's what it made it so much worse. She was with Neo, so why was she feeling this now?

The sudden realization hit her pretty quickly. This is how Neo shows affection. It's exactly the same. Usually, when Neo is in the mood, she always approaches Ruby from behind and licks the back of her ear before...

Then she felt it. Cinder bit down on her ear. The thoughts of past experiences with Neo set Ruby's body on fire as she let out a loud moan. Pain in her nose was long forgotten. She hadn't even meant to, but it was out and they both heard it.

She heard Cinder chuckle behind her. "There you go... Just lie back and enjoy..."

Ruby's body was too weak to resist at this point as Cinder turned her around and pressed her lips against the smaller girl's.

_I'm sorry, Neo..._

* * *

A week and a half was a long time.

A week and a half with out her baby sister felt like more than a life time.

Yang sat on a park bench, trying to collect her thoughts. Non-stop searching had taken up much of the blonds energy, too much. It was starting to affect her health, and not like she wasn't eating or keeping hydrated. She took care of herself in that regard.

However... Losing Ruby was literally _killing_ her. Her skin had paled, her eyes had dulled; lacking the fire they normally had, and she just looked like she was wasting away. She knew she was being ridiculous. It was only a week, but it was the unknown that made her scared.

There was only one thing that kept her from falling into complete despair. One girl that walked along the edge with her, staying by her side.

While Blake had opted to shutting her self in the library or going out scouting with Sun when she could, Weiss had been there the whole time. The white haired girl had never expected that it would be the fiery, blond would be the first to break without the ray of sunshine that had been their leader, but it had happened. And she was more than willing to pick up the pieces.

Weiss was currently at a vending machine a short walk away, getting drinks for the two of them.

Yang smiled sadly as she as she looked in the direction of the white haired girl that she had growing feelings for. She wasn't sure if it was her mental state or the loss of Ruby that brought them together, but it made her happy to be around Weiss. More happy than she had felt in a long, long time. Truly happy. Hell, she knew these weren't just 'feelings'. She was in love.

Weiss my be 'posh as hell' in Yang's words, but once you earned Weiss's respect the girl would go through anything with you.

As said girl was walking back, Yang stood up and walked in her direction. Ignoring her surroundings and only focusing on Weiss. When the two met up, Yang beamed her usual big grin as she thanked Weiss for the drink. Popping the tab on the can and taking a drink.

Weiss took a sip from her drink before scrunching up her face in disgust. "Bleh" She stuck out her tongue for a moment.

An action that Yang thought was absolutely adorable.

She continued. "I thought that orange-grape soda would taste better than that. That is what you get when you get something from a vending machine." She said as she tossed the can in a nearby trash can. "Do you mind sharing your drink with me?", she asked as she looked up to Yang.

The blond pondered it for a moment before replying, "Sure thing, Weissy!" Then she took drink from her can and reached out with her free hand to tilt Weiss's head up. After doing that, she pressed her lips against the smaller girls, completely catching her off guard. The kiss only lasted a moment before she traced her tongue against the heiress's lips and backing away before grinning confidently.

"Y-y-yang! Y-you just.. and..!" Weiss huffed as her face grew bright red. She just muttered out, "Dolt...", she tried to form together any coherent thoughts, other than the ones that weren't appropriate in public, but she wasn't able too. Somehow, Yang's kisses melted her frozen heart, and that is one of the many things she loved about the blond. All that mattered to Weiss was making Yang feel better.

Yang chuckled. "Yeah, I am." She leaned in close to Weiss's face. "But I'm your dolt!", she chirped happily.

This statement made Weiss's blush grow ten time more noticeable. However, before Weiss could sputter out any sort of reply, Yang sharply stood straight up.

It was only after Weiss heard the metal 'clank' of the can did she realize that Yang had dropped her drink. And that the blond was gone. Running straight past her.

Sobering up from her blush quickly, she turned around to where Yang was running. Weiss was about to yell at Yang for running off, but then saw what the fiery girl was after.

Down the road, having just turned the corner, was the one person both of them had least expected to see. Skipping down the walkway away from them, was their ticket to finding Ruby. Pink and brown hair was kept shaded by a pink parasol.

It was Neo.

* * *

**AN:** Hey everyone, I just wanted to make this quick authors note to just say THANK YOU for all the support I've gotten on this fanfiction. Originally, I had thought this fic was going to be ignored or flamed by people, but I got the opposite of that. Seriously guys? 23 reviews? 47 favorites? AND 67 followers? You guys are just so amazing.

As always, I hope you continue to enjoy my fic, let me know with a PM or a review!

See ya in the last chapter!


	4. Strawberry

****Neapolitan with a cherry on top****

**Author Note:** Alas, all good things must come to an end. As much fun as I had with this fic, I am satisfied with the ending. It was a good run and this story is my most popular out of the four I've written so far. The support you guys, and gals, gave me was amazing. I could not thank you enough. I'm still new to writing and I think the outcome of this story was the confidence boost I needed to keep going. (PS, there are dark themes here. You have been warned)

PS, in my own mind this is canon.

So, without further ado, Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ I do not own, or claim to own, RWBY or it's characters.

* * *

**Strawberry**

Down the road, having just turned the corner, was the one person Yang and Weiss had least expected to see. Skipping down the walkway away from them, was their ticket to finding Ruby. Pink and brown hair was kept shaded by a pink parasol.

It was Neo.

Yang didn't hesitate as she sprinted down the walkway. Narrowly dodging random citizens. There was only one thought that ran through her mind. _I'm going to find you, Ruby..._

Using her semblance, Weiss easily caught up to Yang. "Yang! Slow down! If we don't approach this situation carefully, it could end in disaster!", Weiss was able to get out.

What neither of them noticed, was that Neo had already stopped, having heard a commotion behind her. Once she turned around she was able to see two women running straight at her, one was yelling at the other. _That must be Ruby's sister and her teammate... Ruby is right... Her sister is not one for subtlety... Then again neither am I..._ She chuckled at the thought.

Yang saw Neo laughing and increased her speed, closing the distance quickly. While Weiss stopped about twenty feet away, Yang hadn't even considered the thought of stopping that far away.

A new fire lit inside of Yang. One that she hadn't felt in a good while, and she wasn't going to lose it by taking her time.

In an instant, Yang was right up in Neo's face. The blond's eyes were red and her hair glowed slightly. "You worked with Roman, right? Where is my sister?", it was not a simple question, it was a demand.

Neo didn't respond. She simply opted to stare at the blond while twirling her parasol in one hand and holding her gift to Ruby in the other, which was behind her back. She smirked as she stared the blond down. _I wonder how far she will take it..._

Yang took the silence as an initiative to take the next step in her 'interrogation'. Her next step was to beat the pink-brown haired girl to a pulp until she told the her where Ruby. It was a simple plan. It was a Yang plan. The blond could feel her blood boil and her body fire up as her emotions started to run wild. _I WILL find you Ruby..._

Reaching forward, Yang tried to grab Neo by the front of her shirt.

However, before Neo even went to move out of the way, Yang was stopped.

A cool hand on her arm instantly snapped Yang out of her funk. She hadn't even realized it, but her hair was glowing and her eyes were likely red. The fight had yet to even start.

Weiss had stepped forward as soon as she heard the demand that was directed at Neo. She knew that tone with Yang. And it was going somewhere she didn't like to think about.

To an outsider, it sounded like a serious demand, but to someone who knew Yang... It was a plea of distress.

It reminded her vaguely of something. The night that her and Yang came together.

* * *

_"RUBY!", the blond yelled as she sat up in her bed. Beads of sweat running running down her skin. Her body was drenched in sweat, staining her clothes under her arms and along her back._

_It was twelve in the morning and there was only one other person in the room._

_Blake was out on another recon mission with Sun, leaving Weiss and Yang alone this night._

_Yang... Weiss thought as she laid in her own bed. The heiress had not slept a wink that night. The nightmares Yang had been having hadn't stayed in her dreams. Yelling, shouting, thrashing around. Crying... They all killed Weiss inside to hear._

_Not just as a teammate, but also as a love interest. Yes indeed, Weiss was falling for Yang. And she knew it wasn't a petty crush. It was a slow process, but she found her self more and more gravitated towards the blond. That big grin and stupid puns were a few of the many things she liked about the girl. _

_Weiss just wanted to see that grin again...  
_

_Deciding that enough was enough, Weiss pulled her covers off of her and got off of her bed, her feet making no sound as they touched the floor._

_Yang was still sitting up in her bed silently crying to herself. Occasionally muttering her sisters name and other incoherent things._

_Weiss slowly approached Yang's bed._

_Just as Weiss was about to say something, Yang jumped out of her bed and stood up. Easily towering over the white haired girl._

_The blond has breathing heavily and new and newer tears kept streaming down her face._

_In an instance, Yang was rushing over to the bathroom, not even noticing Weiss._

_The bathroom door was slammed shut just as soon as the light was tuned on._

_Weiss breathed out a sigh of relief, but it was cut short as a loud crash was heard from the bathroom._

_Weiss ran to the the bathroom as tried to open the door. It was locked._

_Yang's cries were becoming louder and louder and Weiss was starting to panic more and more._

_"Yang! Open the door! Yang!", she yelled as she pounded on the door, but there was no reply._

_The white haired girl tried to open the door one more time, only to fail again, before grabbing her sword and slashing the lock._

_Once she pushed open the door, discarding her weapon behind her, she could see what was happening inside._

_The bathroom was a mess. All of there toiletries were scattered on the floor and the the mirror was shattered, but worst of all was that Yang was holding one of the shards of the mirror in one hand._

_Aiming at her wrist of her other hand._

_Weiss had a look of horror on her face at what she saw. She could not let Yang do that to her self. Not like she had done to her self._

_"YANG! NO!", rushing forward Weiss dashed to tackle Yang, just as the glass descended downward._

_Time seemed to slow as the heiress got closer._

_Then things went into overdrive._

_Her and Yang were on the ground. The shard was gone somewhere else. Weiss was on top on Yang, and the blond had stopped crying._

_Yang just looked shocked as she looked at Weiss, as if not believing that the other girl was even there._

_"I'm here, Yang", it was the only thing Weiss could think to say._

_"Weiss...", Yang murmured, it was so quiet you could barely call it that._

_"I'm here. I'm here..." Just then Weiss could feel tears of her own start to run down her face._

_In that moment, everything seemed to click for Yang. Weiss was there. What happened to the bathroom. What she was about to do..._

_Yang started frantically looking around before focusing her gaze on the girl on top of her._

_"I couldn't let you do that."_

_"Wha-?"_

_"I couldn't let you do that to your self. I've been to that place. That dark place." Weiss paused. "Lift up my shirt." When Yang blushed, she retorted, "Not all the way up, you dolt!" Her own arms were shaking, mostly from the adrenaline rush, from holding her self up._

_Yang's hands slowly made their way to the bottom of the heiresses shirt. Gently gripping the fabric, she slowly brought it up. After a few moments, she gasped._

_There were several light scars that lined the white haired girls stomach._

_"I couldn't let you do that to your self.", she repeated. "I was in that dark place. That dark, dark place... and there was no one to stop me." Weiss paused. "I was very close to my mother. After she died, I just wanted to..."_

_This time Yang cut her off. "Feel. I just wanted to feel something other than this..."_

_Weiss shook her head. "It doesn't work. I know it for a fact. Now I have to live with these disgusting scars for the rest of my life."_

_Yang looked at the scars on Weiss's stomach. The would likely last for a majority of the girls life. "I don't think they're disgusting..."_

_The white haired girl looked to the other girl in surprise. "Wha-?"_

_"They are part of you... And I... You..." Yang let out a 'blech' like noise. "I hate words." There was a pause. "It's like this scar." Yang brought up her hand to cradle Weiss's face, gently stroking it. "It's part of who you are. One of the parts I like."_

_Weiss didn't know how to interpret the words. "One of the parts?", her voice trembled. She didn't know what she expected or hoped._

_Yang stumbled to keep up. "One of the many parts, ya know?"_

_The white haired girl could only smile as she heard the words. She then let out a small 'eep!' as Yang wrapped her arms around the smaller girls body and hugged her tight._

_"Please don't leave me..." Yang whispered._

_Weiss wrapped her own arms around the blond and laid on top of her. "You couldn't ask me to leave."_

* * *

_"Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measurement. And all of it... irreplaceable."_

* * *

Weiss tightened her grip on Yang's shoulder. "You know this is not how we should handle this situation." She looked to Neo. "Even if she is an enemy."

The blond's eye color changed back to it's normal purple as she calmed down.

"Sorry...", Yang wasn't even sure herself if she really meant it.

Neo watched this turn of events slightly surprised. She had expected the blond to straight up attack her, but for this other girl to step in and instantly stop her with few words was an interesting development. "You two must be Yang Xaio Long and Weiss Schnee, am I correct?"

The two in question looked down at the shorted girl, who had a small smile on her face, and nodded their heads.

The white haired girl spoke first. "Indeed we are. You are 'Neo', are you not? We saw you as an accomplice to Roman."

Neo slowly nodded her head. "Yes, I am, and yes I did help him. You are searching for your team leader, Ruby, aren't you?"

Yang clenched her fists as she took a half step forward. "Yes, we are. Now tell us where she is! We know that she is with you!", she growled at the pink-brown haired girl.

"Yang! We don't know that for sure-", the heiress spoke quickly, but was cut off.

The girl with the parasol interrupted. "Hmm... Yes, I do know where she is and I assure you she is safe... for now."

"For now?! It that a threat?!", Yang's eyes were now red again. Her hair flared slightly.

Neo didn't answer the question by speaking, instead she brought the bouquet of flowers from behind her back and presented them to the pair. She was holding the flowers close to her body as if to protect them. There were ten flowers, three brown, three white, three pink, and one red rose in the center.

"So what, you think these flowers mean anything?!", the blond continued.

Weiss stared at the flowers for a moment before it hit her. That single red rose in the center. _These must be for Ruby... But why would she buy flowers for someone she kidnapped..? Unless..._ "These are for Ruby aren't they?"

Neo smiled slightly widened, while Yang just looked confused now.

The blond looked to her girlfriend. "Why would she buy flowers for Ruby, that doesn't make any sense." Yang looked back to the bouquet. _Why would Weiss think that..? Wait..._ Then Yang saw the same flower that Weiss saw. "Still, it doesn't make any sense."

Neo spoke up next, "I understand your confusion. It has a very simple answer though." She paused. "I fell in love." Neo smiled a very bright smile. "I know what you are thinking. 'How?', right? You see, Ruby was just different to all other people I had ever met, and it made all the difference." She looked to Yang, then Weiss, then back to Yang. "I mentioned Ruby's safety because I don't know how much longer I can protect her. You have a school dance coming in two days, do you not?"

"Yes..." Weiss spoke suspiciously.

The smaller girl twirled her parasol before continuing. "Then she will be returned to you then."

* * *

"Neo, I... I... I..." She wasn't even able to get the question as tears swelled up in her eyes. "Oh Neo, please forgive me..."

The girl in question was thoroughly confused. Neo raised her hands and gripped Ruby's arms. "What happened, Ruby? Why are you sorry?" Fear was starting to build up inside of her. _What happened while I was gone..?_

When Ruby didn't respond, Neo grabbed her hand and dragged her into the room. Slamming the door behind her. Ruby didn't resist at all.

Once in the room, Neo brought Ruby over to their bed and sat her down, the red haired girl still holding the flowers, then opting to kneel down in front of the other girl. Neo got down on one knee and looked up to Ruby, who was staring down at the flowers on her lap. Tears were starting for form in her eyes and slowly make their way down her face.

Neo felt her heart ache as she watched Ruby, waiting for any kind of response. _I hate this feeling... Please just go away..._ "Ruby, talk to me please. What happened? Please."

The room remain silent for a few minutes as Ruby contemplated what to say. She didn't want Neo to hate her. Ruby felt like she betrayed Neo when she couldn't fight back against Cinder. Even when she did do it unintentionally, she got burned. "Neo... While you were gone..." She tried to start, but stopped.

Right when Neo was about to speak though, Ruby raised her head to look Neo in the eyes, stopping the smaller girl.

Ruby then proceeded to set the bouquet next to her and slowly roll up her sleeves. Hissing in pain, she pushed further, and further, until the material was up to her elbows.

Neo gasped as she looked at both of Ruby's arms.

Her normally pale, white skin was scarred, red and distorted. By burns. This was Cinder's work, and Neo knew it.

_That rotten bitch... She dared to do this..?! To harm and... mark Ruby..._ Neo stood up sharply, grabbing her parasol. Neo started to breath more heavily as she felt anger, no, pure fury course through her veins. _Cinder will die..._

Just as Neo turned around to leave, Ruby reached out and grabbed Neo's hand. "Neo stop! I know what you're going to do, but please... Don't go...", Ruby's voice was pleading, begging for Neo not to leave.

Neo did indeed stop, but her anger had hardly subsided.

Ruby could see the tension in the pink-brown haired girls shoulders. They stiffly rose and fell as she breath.

Ruby set her fate in stone. _I have to tell her what happened... but please Neo... Don't leave..._ "Neo. Cinder cornered me today, and she-"

Neo didn't want to hear it as she wrenched her hand from her lover's grip. _She even..?! That girl will die today..!_

Instantly, Ruby dashed in front of Neo, then deciding she could only do one thing. Ruby tackled Neo to the ground. Sending the parasol a distance away and pinning Neo down.

"Let go!", Neo commanded. Anger evident in her voice.

"Not until you listen!", Ruby yelled back. Her voice trembled as she hovered over her girlfriend. Her breathing was ragged and tears were now constantly streaming down her face.

In an instant, Neo's anger disappeared and was replaced by all that was built up over the conversation. Tears swelled up in her eyes, as she started to cry. "I don't want to hear what she did to you... I don't want to know. I don't want to know... I don't want to know..!", she repeated.

Ruby then stopped pinning Neo and cling to the girl, with Neo doing the same. And for a while there, the two just cried. Tears streaming down their faces, wishing for other things. After a few more minutes, Ruby was able to speak.

"N-neo... P-please listen..." She sniffled. "I-I didn't g-get these burns from C-cinder just attacking me... I-It's what I did that provoked her...", Ruby held onto Neo tighter than before.

Neo was snapped out of her grief by what Ruby had just said. "W-what d-do you mean?", her voice trembled heavily with fear.

The leader of team RWBY let out a shaky breath, and told Neo what happened.

* * *

_"There you go... Just lie back and enjoy...", Cinder grinned from ear to ear._

_Ruby's body was too weak to resist at this point as Cinder turned her around and pressed her lips against the smaller girl's._

_Breaking the kiss, Cinder mover her mouth down kissing Ruby's neck. Then her collar bone. Then her navel. Then..._

_Then Ruby's clothes were gone._

_Fire shot up the smaller girls body as Cinder pressed her hands against the other girl._

_It burned and sizzled her skin, but left no marks._

_However, Ruby didn't feel it, only pleasure. Her body felt hot, a familiar burning she was all too used to._

_It built up in her core. Bringing her close to her climax._

_Cinder continued her work on Ruby, The older woman on her knees and the red haired girl leaning against the wall._

_The black haired woman's hands roamed Ruby's, sending fire through her body, correction, both of their bodies._

_Ruby felt her limits being tested. Building and building until..._

_"Neo!"_

_Heat washed over Ruby's body as she reached her climax. She let out a load moan after yelling out her lovers name.  
_

_In an instant, Cinder's body ran cold. _

_"You rotten, little bitch!", Cinder stood up with a scowl and seized Ruby by the neck._

_Ruby was able to smirk at Cinder for a brief moment._

_Then pain was the only thing she could feel.  
_

* * *

Neo could only stare at Ruby. At some point the brown-pink haired girls hands made their way up to Ruby's face. Holding her and wiping away her tears.

The two only stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

The smaller girl continued to cradle Ruby's face in her hands, gently wiping away the red head's tears. In return, Ruby dipped her head from Neo's hands and rested her forehead in the crook of Neo's neck. Nuzzling into the pink-brown haired girl.

Once the two calmed down, Neo lifted Ruby's face so she could look at her. Ruby had this purely innocent face. Once that melted Neo's heart away.

In one swift move, Neo flipped Ruby over to next to her and took the top. Ruby let out a 'Eep!' as she tumbled over, but didn't resist otherwise. Somehow in the exchange, Ruby ended up lying on her stomach with Neo straddling her back.

Ruby felt a oh so familiar, and welcomed, heat pool up inside of her. As if on cue, she felt Neo's, strangely, cool tongue run up the back of her right ear. While most people tend to have warm bodies, as in all humans, Neo's body was oddly cool, yet it set Ruby's body on fire. Next, Ruby felt something different.

Neo pressed her lips against the back of the ear she licked. Just a simple peck. Nothing less, but so much more.

Ruby smiled. _She's asking for permission... Oh, how far we've come..._

Any answer Ruby would have given was cut off by her loudly moaning as Neo peppered the back of her neck and shoulders with kisses. Every kiss sent sparks through her body. She needed to have those lips on hers.

The red haired girl tried to push herself up to flip them once again, but fell back down with a pained yelp. Her arms were still freshly injured.

Neo instantly noticed this and stopped what she was doing. Getting off of Ruby, and slowly turning the girl over, Neo could see the pained expression on the other girls face.

The pinkette then proceeded to somehow pick up Ruby. Neo herself didn't now where the strength came from, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was getting Ruby to the bed.

Carrying her over, Neo barely made it to the bed. Gently as she could, Neo laid Ruby on the bed, with her head against one of the pillows.

By then, the pain in Ruby's arms had subsided slightly. Her face was bright red, mostly from being carried bridal style by the girl she loves. Ruby smiled, though still blushing very visibly, as Neo climbed on the bed hovering over Ruby.

Their first kiss of the night was quick.

Then another quick one.

Then they couldn't be any closer to each other.

Wrapping their arms around each other, Neo and Ruby mashed their lips together in the heat of lust.

Wasting no time, Neo slipped her tongue in to Ruby's mouth. To which the other girl quickly accepted and responded in return.

This continued for who knows how long, with Ruby's hands tangled in Neo's hair, and Neo's hands roaming Ruby's body. The pink-brown haired girl's hand wandered up to Ruby's modest chest feeling her through the fabric of her shirt.

Breaking the kiss, the pair could get their clothes off fast enough.

Continuing where they left off, Neo and Ruby got into a fierce battle for dominance. Rolling over and over on the bed, the two tried to pin the other as they kissed. Eventually, and known to both of them, Neo ended up on top.

Neo smirked down at Ruby as she marveled at the red haired girl.

Ruby's face was flushed red. The red head's eyes were clouded with lust. Her breathing was heavy and in her current state of dress, or rather state of undress, made Neo want to dive in for a taste. And she did.

With one last kiss, Neo made her was downwards. A kiss on Ruby's neck. Then in the middle of her chest. Next to one of Ruby's breasts, causing Ruby to moan out loud. Neo smirked as she kissed Ruby's naval.

"Now... I wonder what a rose tastes like..."

* * *

Beacon academy was not like she expected.

Well, Neo wasn't sure what to expect besides what she imagined a prestigious academy to look like.

Next to her was Ruby, her date to the Beacon dance. Ruby was wearing a red dress that had a back ribbon tied around the center, as well as her favorite kind of feature to her clothing, a skirt. Wrapped around her neck was a small amount of the same fabric that was wrapped around her waist.

Ruby had this dress originally, but Neo was able to 'obtain' a similar copy with some modifications. Instead of a net like design on her upper chest, her dress had a solid black along with long black sleeves to cover her burns. The burns didn't hurt anymore thanks to Neo treating them, but the scarring was still there.

Neo on the other hand, had all sorts of changes to her attire. Instead of her normal wear, now she was very dolled up. She had on a pink suit jacket that was buttoned up, with a white dress shirt underneath, and a brown tie. Along with that, Neo was wearing pink dress pants with brown dress shoes. Normally her hair would be free flowing, but on this occasion her hair was tied into a low hanging ponytail by a red ribbon.

Ruby's influence obviously.

Neo had blatantly taken the more masculine position for presentation. While Ruby stuck to her feminine roots. The two had their arms locked, and for once Neo didn't have her parasol.

Walking into the dace hall, the two looked around. The area was made very nicely for a school dance. They would have observed the hall further, but they were interrupted by a busty blond in a white dress.

"Ruby!"

A yellow flash swished by Neo and picked up Ruby in her arms, then bringing her into a crushing hug.

Weiss, the much more calm member of team RWBY, walked up next to Neo. "So, now that you have returned Ruby to us, What will you do now?", Weiss looked from the sisters who were catching up, and hugging it out, to Neo. The heiress held no emotion in her voice.

Neo smiled fondly at the sisters as she thought on Weiss's question. She already knew her answer, but she wanted to think about it as if she had any other options. She closed her eyes and smiled. "I will disappear. It's what's best for her. She's not safe around me, no matter how much I love her."

The white haired girl nodded understandingly. "You know this will crush her, maybe even break her, right?", her voice was solemn.

The pink-brown haired girl frowned. "I-I know... But it's what's best for her. I hope you all will stay by her side. We may even meet again on opposite sides." She paused. "Ruby is too kind to think of fighting me. Weiss, I need you to promise me something."

"What might that be?", though she knew where the other girl was going with the request.

Neo sighed. "I want, no, I need you to promise me that you will strike me down, should it come to it."

Weiss scuffed as she heard the request. "As if I would ever agree to something like that. If you truly love Ruby as much as you claim, then that situation will never arrive. Do not be a fool.", she finished her sentence with a smile as she looked to Ruby and Yang. "Love will make you go to the ends of the planet for a person. Do not discourage your feelings. For if they are strong enough, nothing will break them."

The shorter of the pair looked to the other in surprise. Then she smiled. "Thank you, Weiss Schnee. Your words are very comforting."

"Just Weiss.", was all she replied as Yang and Ruby approached the pair.

Yang had a big grin on her face as she marched up with Ruby in tow. "What are you guys talkin' about?"

The snow haired girl smiled. "Oh nothing, just the adults talking while the kids play."

"Hey!", Ruby and Yang called out in unison.

Neo just chuckled. Over the course of the rest of the conversation, Ruby slowly drifted closer and closer to Neo, while Yang mimicked the action with Weiss.

After a few more minutes, Yang and Weiss went to go dance, however before she left, Yang warned Neo that she would be watching her.

The pink-brown haired girl felt it was an empty threat, but she was not going to chance it.

After some urging, Ruby went to go dance and talk with others from the dance. Neo opted to stay in her spot off to the side, making small chit-chat with the only other person nearby. Some orange haired girl that had two guards. Though she never caught the girls name, she was interesting to talk to.

Some time pass and eventually Ruby drifted back over to Neo.

Standing in front of the pinkette was a nervous looking Ruby. She was looking from side to side, avoiding eye contact with Neo. When Neo tiled her head to the side, Ruby jumped slightly and started stumbling over her self.

Neo thought it was adorable. She smiled. _I think I know why she's nervous..._

Bowing slightly and placing her left hand behind her back, Neo lifted her gaze to meet Ruby's, who was still blushing just a little less. She then raised her other hand and offered it to Ruby.

"Ruby Rose. May I have this dance?"

The red head in question instantly smiled brightly and nodded her head vigorously. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Taking the other girls hand, Ruby pulled Neo out toward the crowd of other dancers.

The current dance was a slow dance, thankfully for Ruby. She didn't know how much longer she could last really dancing in her heels.

Taking position, Neo took the male role, despite her short stature. And Ruby happily followed. The pair slowly swayed back and forth, only looking into each others eyes. Nothing else mattered to them. It felt like they were the only two of the dance floor.

Neo had never seen such loving eyes ever directed at her, and she never felt this strongly about some one in her life. The two were in love, and the was obvious to any observer.

"Ruby...", Neo really didn't want to have to do this, but the dance would come to end soon. She didn't have much time.

Ruby was broken out of her thoughts by the question. "Hmm? Yes, Neo?"

Those eyes froze Neo. They made her want to reconsider. They made her want to make another option, but this is the fate she was sealed into. "Ruby. I have to leave soon...", she hated the way those woulds felt as they came out of her mouth, but she had to say them.

Ruby pouted. "Leave? But I don't want to leave yet. We only just got here."

_Oh, gods Ruby... Please..._ "Ruby... Just I will be leaving."

Ruby's thoughts came to a dead stop. "W-what..? What do you mean just you? I'm leaving with you right? Right?", the look in Ruby's eyes crushed Neo's heart.

Neo shook her head. "No you will not. You will return to your team. And before you object, it's not your fault." She stared at the other girl. "It's not safe for you to be with me now. Maybe in the future, but as long and Cinder and Roman are free, you are in much more danger being around me."

The red head tightened her grip on the smaller girl, unable to say anything. Because even she knew it was true. "Please... Neo don't leave me... I can't..."

The multi eye colored girl shook her head as she loosened her grip on her girlfriend. "This is how is has to be. I'm sorry...",

Finally letting go of Ruby, Neo started to back away just as the song that was playing ended. Ruby tried to hold onto Neo, but her grip failed her as tears formed in her eyes. People stared to pass by and as Neo increased the distance between herself and Ruby.

Neo just looked over to the side once, nodding to Yang, before looking back to Ruby.

People started to come between the two of them. Neo smiled sadly. Ruby reached out.

Yang came up behind Ruby resting her hand on her sister's shoulder.

Neo then looked at Ruby one last time. "I love you.", she mouthed just as someone passed between them.

And... She was gone.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The knew their mission. Stop the train.

Three girls dropped down into the train car from a hole on the roofing. They had to stop it from the inside, while Ruby and Oobleck stopped the enemy forces on the outside.

"I guess this is what we trained for.", one of them called out.

The other two nodded. One of the others reached into their pouch and pulled out an ammo clip

"Here, this should help you."

She quickly handed it to the other girl with a gun.

Advancing forward, they encountered one of their many trials of the day.

Dropping from the ceiling was a very familiar pink and brown haired girl. Smirking at the three.

Yang felt her muscles tighten as she saw the girl. _Ruby told me about everything that happened to her... Everything you did to her... And even if she forgives you... I do not..._

...

...

...

"You two go one ahead. This ones mine."


End file.
